


A Reality So Enticing

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Infidelity Roleplay, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was date night and Lydia was taking Stiles to bed instead of her husband, Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reality So Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pretty, handsome, awkward

Sometimes, the three of them liked to roleplay on their date nights. It was fun and safe, and allowed them to explore their darker passions without lasting consequences.

Like now.

Stiles slipped his tongue inside Lydia's mouth as she dragged him into her bedroom. Her bed was king sized and took up almost the entire room, with its white comforter and black headboard. Lydia undid his belt without breaking their kiss and pushed his pants down his legs. Stiles shoved Lydia against the edge of the bed, making her sit down.

She looked up at him with a smirk gracing her lips. "I didn't know you had it in you to be rough, Stiles. I'm surprised."

Stiles began unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm full of surprises. It's not my fault you ignored my qualities and up and went to marry some mob hitman." He threw his shirt to cover the happy picture frames on her nightstand.

Lydia laughed behind her hand. "Derek is not a hitman, mob-related or otherwise."

Once he was naked, he climbed onto Lydia's soft body. "Really? Because his muscular body says otherwise. No one with that kind of body is something like a librarian."

Lydia tilted upward to give him a light kiss. "Should I be jealous that you've noticed my husband's body? Would you rather be having sex with him instead?"

"Just because I notice the sky is blue doesn't mean I want to fuck it." At Lydia's eye roll, a habit she must have picked up from that husband of hers, Stiles smiled down at her. He wasn't going to let her husband get in the way of them. "Are you planning on keeping your clothes on? Because that's very sexy."

"Actually, yes. I think I'm going to keep on my bra and my skirt. You can take off my shirt though." It was said in such a matter of fact way that Stiles laughed.

"Of course. Anything for you."

Stiles began unbuttoning her shirt, some business type looking thing that made Lydia look hot and naughty, like some kind of naughty secretary, without tipping over into slutty. Her shirt had been buttoned up to the very top. With the last button taken off, Stiles took his time to look at her. Lydia wore a lacy black bra that was definitely in the realm of naughty. It was a sexy surprise Lydia had hidden under her clothes.

"Wait, what about your panties?"

Lydia raised her eyebrow. "What panties are you talking about? I went without today."

Stiles' mouth dried as he imagined Lydia going about her business at work without anyone the wiser that she was running around au naturale. He slipped his hand under her black skirt to see if it was true. Stiles found nothing but her soft curls and her warm pussy.

He gulped. "You're right. You're not wearing any panties."

Lydia patted his face. "And you wonder why I didn't marry you. If Derek was here, I'd already have been fucked hard and on my third orgasm."

Stiles scowled. "Well, your husband isn't here and obviously he's not giving it to you good enough if I'm here instead. You just need a real man, Lydia."

There was a strange glint in Lydia's eyes when she smiled. "I suppose you could say that. Now hurry up and get in me, Stiles. I don't think you want Derek to come home and find you balls deep inside me."

"I don't think you want that either. Fine." Stiles sat up and pushed Lydia's skirt towards her waist. "I'll show you what you've been missing."

He bent his head and kissed her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as he pushed his fingers into her pussy. Stiles wanted to excite Lydia's body to its very peak until she couldn't stand it. He wouldn't let her come though until she was on his cock.

With his other hand, he brought it up to play with Lydia's nipples. He knew from before her marriage how sensitive they were. Not from personal experience, Lydia had never felt any particular urge to look his way, but from Lydia's girl talks with Cora and Allison.

At the first touch, Lydia gasped into his kiss and arched up against him. Stiles smiled against her lips and deepened their kiss as he used both of his hands to do his best to drive Lydia wild.

Just when Lydia's breathy moans and squirming was turning Stiles on and he was going to forgo his plan, he somehow found himself on his back with Lydia above him.

She rested her palms on his chest. "You're taking too long, Stiles. I see I have to take matters into my own hands." With that, she grasped the base of his cock and slid all the way down.

Lydia felt perfect around him, warm and wet, and Stiles fought not to come inside her. He gripped her waist and couldn't help thrusting up into her.

"Good boy," she said with a slight purr to her words. "Now just keep doing that."

Stiles wasn't going to disobey Lydia's orders. He braced his feet against the bed and fucked into her as hard as he could.

He'd been so busy thrusting into Lydia that he didn't hear the front door open and close. It was Lydia who smacked his chest to get his attention.

"Stiles," she hissed. "My husband's home!"

He stopped thrusting as his eyes grew wide. "Shit. Shit! I need to get out of here."

Lydia smirked as she raised her hips and lowered herself back down his cock. "There's no point, really. He surely knows you're here. With me. In me."

"What makes you say that? Your bedroom isn't near the front door."

She bent down to whisper against his ear, continuing to fuck herself on him. "It's because my dear husband is a werewolf. Their senses are much better than a regular human. So just sit back and enjoy the show. There's nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide."

Now he knew why Lydia deigned to sleep with him. She apparently got off on riling up werewolves and getting guys like him killed. Stiles tried to buck Lydia off his lap, but Lydia somehow managed to stay on his cock.

"Lydia! Get off!"

The door slammed open and Stiles looked around Lydia's body to see Derek Hale. His face wasn't his normal handsome face, but something horrible and supernatural. Derek had fangs and claws, and Stiles was going to die a horrible death.

"Lydia, who is this interloper fucking you?" Derek took a step towards the bed.

When Lydia turned her head to look at Derek, Stiles took that time to buck her off of him and stumbled out of bed. He only made it a couple of steps before Derek's muscular arms wrapped around him, stopping him from escaping.

"No you don't." Derek squeezed Stiles until it was difficult for him to breathe. "What is your name?"

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so. Either tell me your name or I'm going to have to force it out of you."

"His name is Stiles," Lydia said as she crossed her legs on the bed. It didn't look like she was particularly concerned that Stiles was about to die. "You should know him. He was my classmate throughout my schooling years. He even knows your sister, Cora."

Derek's face shifted back to normal as he looked at Stiles. "Stiles," he said, as if he was testing it out. "And why exactly, _Stiles_ , were you fucking my wife?"

"Because you're not giving it to her hard enough." Stiles winced as soon as he said the words. He hadn't meant to say that. Now he was definitely going to die.

Derek let out a loud laugh. "Maybe I'm not man enough for her." Though the way he said it, Stiles heard _human_ instead of man and, oh. Right. Derek was a werewolf.

Derek suddenly released him and Stiles nearly stumbled to the ground. "What?"

"Stand up and let me take a good look at you," Derek said.

Stiles stared at him as he tried to cover his groin with his hands. "What? No! I'm not going to let you look to see where on my body you want to tear me limb from limb."

Derek laughed again. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Maim me then."

"Not even a little maiming." Derek reached forward and yanked Stiles' hands away. "There we go. You have good taste, Lydia."

"Of course I do." Lydia looked down at her nails. "Are you going to fuck him or what?"

Stiles' jaw dropped as he shifted his gaze between Lydia and Derek and back again. "What? No one's going to fuck me."

Lydia looked up at Stiles. "Of course Derek's going to fuck you. Why do you think I brought you here in the first place?"

Derek looked Stiles over and Stiles felt the weight of his gaze on him.

"Lydia knows exactly what I like."

Suddenly, Stiles doubled over as he burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry. I can't do this anymore."

Lydia sighed as she slipped off the bed. "Stiles, how are we going to do this roleplay if you can't even stay in character? Derek was supposed to drag you onto the bed and mount you until you both came. Then Derek was supposed to fuck me until I came." Her hands dropped to her waist and she gave Stiles a grumpy look.

"I'm sorry. I just. Derek sounds terrible as the angry, cuckolded husband who turns into a guy who wants to fuck the guy fucking his wife. This is just bad porn."

Derek scowled as he stepped towards Stiles. "It's not bad porn. It's what we decided on doing tonight and you agreed you wanted to do this. It's not my fault you couldn't hold it together"

Stiles placed his hand on Derek's chest, taking in his muscular pecs and his warmth. "I love you, Derek. I love you and I love Lydia, and I'm sorry I ruined everything. We can still have sex though. I lubed up and I don't want it to go to waste."

Derek reached behind to Stiles' ass and let a finger in between his cheeks to touch his hole. "I see," he said as he let his finger sink in. "You're right. It'd be a shame to let this go to waste. What do you think, Lydia?"

"I think my husbands owe me a night of wearing the lingerie I bought for them next Friday night." She smiled and held out her hands. "I want to get fucked and I want to see Stiles get fucked. We can work this out next week."

Stiles and Derek took Lydia's hands as they all got into bed with her. Derek kissed Lydia deeply, pressing into the mattress as Stiles began lazily jacking off. Derek loved kissing and it'd take awhile before he focused his attention on Stiles, and he wanted to remain hard for him.

He pressed a kiss to Derek's tattoo before lying down next to Lydia and kissing her cheek. Roleplaying was fun and all, and he loved when Lydia and Derek pretended to be pirates and he was their cabin boy, but he preferred the real thing.


End file.
